I know what you did in the dark
by Anora-Ascome
Summary: The water running down my face was making it hard to see but I didn't need to see to know that I was in trouble. Khan/OC. Rated for later chapters. sorry about spelling and grammar. :)
1. Chapter 1

_I would like to point out that my spelling and grammar is dreadful so you do not need to tell me. :)_

Chapter one

Why was I so dame cold? The heating was on full blast and I was walking around my flat with my covers wrapped around me I looked like a upright red worm. I had to shuffle my feet along so I didn't trip on the covers and face plant the carpet. I had just managed to make it to the sofa with my packet of crisps when the door bell rang. Cursing I rolled myself back of the sofa and started shuffling to the door. If it wasn't anyone important I was gonna punch them in the face. Slightly annoyed I swung the door open. The face looking at me only made me groan as I stepped back to let him in.

"Jesus Anora its like a sauna in here" Jim groaned pulling his arms out the sleeves of his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack beside the door.

"I'm cold" I mumbled shuffling my way back over to the sofa before throwing myself down on it. Jim walked over and took a seat beside me. Leaning over he put the back of his hand to my forehead.

"Your heating up, sure your not ill?" he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders which were just visible under the covers.

"Maybe" I aloud with a small smile "So what you doing over here? Did mum send you over because she hasn't seen me in a month?" I asked him seriously letting my eyes go back to the film I had been watching before getting interrupted.

"No, she knows you drop of the radar every so often she's not that worried she knows you can look after yourself" he replied eyes on the film as well. I was lucky to have Jim as an older adoptive brother, his mum had been kind enough to adopt me when he had asked for a little brother or sister. His mum had also been wanting more children but with her husband gone she had decided to adopt one rather than re-marry. Even now she still loved Jim's dad, she wouldn't even look at another man, now that was proper commitment. I turned to look at him, he didn't seem like himself.

"Some thing's wrong" it wasn't a question.

"Yeah, Starfleet's dealing with a major problem right now and everyone been roped into it" he admitted.

"What kind of a problem?"

"Someone stupidly let Khan out of his Cryotube yesterday and everyone out looking for him" he replied anger apparent on his voice. I knew all about Khan, Jim had told me everything about him, even showed me a picture of him. He was strong, smart and uncaring. I suddenly got worried, if he was awake and on the move there was a good chance he would go after the crew of the Enterprise.

"Isn't he under the impression Spock killed his crew when the torpedoes blew up on the Vengeance?" I asked him "he's gonna come after you for revenge" I added.

"I know" he mumbled rubbing his hand through his hair "I'm worried about the crew, no ones aloud on the Enterprise until he's caught" he told me "its his silence that's worrying me, he's up to something, probably plotting how to get rid of us all"

"What's Starfleet doing to protect everyone?" I had to ask, this was my big brothers life at stake.

"My crews all staying in an underground facility, its secure and protected and there a car and guards outside waiting on me, no ones aloud to go out without armed escorts" he mumbled tiredly.

"So he's the criminal yet your the ones that have the armed escorts" I replied annoyed. "I've never liked Starfleet you know that" I added. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah, you tell me this every time you see me" he replied.

"Cause its true, though I will admit your Lieutenant isn't that bad looking" I added with a smile trying to lighten up the mood. Jim turned to look at me shocked.

"You like Sulu?"

"Yeah, he's not bad looking" I admitted.

"I'll put in a good word for you"

"Thank you" I laughed "You know he wont be able to keep up with me" I added with a smile.

"Yeah I know" he replied kissing my forehead "your a force to be reckoned with if you were in a bad mood he wouldn't stand a chance. So for his safety I cant let you near him because I need him" he told me standing up and walking over to retrieve his jacket. "I probably wont be able to come here again for a while but I'll phone you at some point and let you know where I'm staying so you can come visit me" he added opening the door.

"Love you" I shouted to him as he walked out the door.

"Love you as well" he shouted back making me smile. I should have offered him a drink but he wasn't one for drinking tea so there wasn't much point. I stood up throwing the covers of me, I wanted a cup of tea and there was no way I could make one wrapped up the way I had been. I pulled open the fridge and looked for the milk but there was none. Dame it, I would have to go to the shop. I had been putting it off all day because it was poring down with rain and looking out the window I could still see it pouring down. It wasn't just milk I needed though, I was down to only a few tea bags and I went through sugar quickly as well. I was the only person I knew off that put five sugars into there cup of tea. I had a sweet tooth or so Jim said. All ready dressed in black leggings and a long white top I shoved on a pair of black pumps and grabbed my jacket of the rack, it didn't really matter what I was wore I was going to get soaked either way. I stuck my hand in my pocket to make sure my purse was still there which it was and gabbed the key out the door. Stepping outside it was like someone had just poured a bucket of cold water over me. I fumbled around trying to lock my door as quickly as I could but my hands had all ready began to shake with the cold. Eventually managing to lock it and shoved the key in my pocket. I ran across the road and down a nearby ally, were everyone kept there bins. Know one really walked down here because a lot of bad people hung out here but I knew they wouldn't be hanging around in this weather and it was still light enough to see were I was going so I ran down it because it was the quickest way to the shops. It seemed like someone had the same idea as me though because as I got half way a man in a long jacket was walking towards me his head down to avoid the rain. He was tall and looked like he had broad shoulders, though it really was hard to see in this rain. He kept his head down at he walked past me, I kept walking until I felt a tight grip on my arm. Oh shit, I quickly spun round lashing out, my hair swung in front of my face but I felt my first connect with his jaw. Maybe there was some bad ones hanging around here after all. The man grabbed my wrist and twisted it back making me turn my body to avoid it snapping and before I knew it he had me shoved up the wall, pinning my hands behind me. The water running down my face was making it hard to see but I didn't need to see to know that I was in trouble.

"Its pointless to fight" his voice was calm and cold but it had authority to it. I felt like if I disobeyed him I would suffer painfully. He spun me round quicker than I though possible and slammed my back into the brick wall. I hissed out in pain as a lose brick stabbed me in the back, that would bruise well by morning. I tried to keep my eyes open to focus on his face, it was getting clearer, rectangular face, sharp cheek bones and bright blue eyes. I felt my heart stop has his face became clear, no please anyone but him. "Now, tell me. What your relationship with James Kirk?"


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

I kept my mouth shut and stared at his cold blue eyes. How could a man so dangerous be so beautiful. It was always the same bad boys were always better looking it was annoying. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep silent much longer as his hands began to tighten around my arms. He would want an answer and any answer wouldn't do, he would want the truth. I began to struggle seeing if there was any chance of getting away but his grip was like steel it wouldn't break easily.

"Tell me, or suffer" he hissed at me. I didn't want to tell him anything about Jim but that didn't mean I couldn't tell him anything at all.

"There ok" I said speaking calmly trying not to let the fear take over me. I knew he could hurt me and I knew it would take him little effort to kill me. It was all ready pretty dark from the middle of the ally I knew know one would be able to see us from either side and I was to proud to scream for help. His grip never loosed but his face became a bit calmer, just slightly. "Your crew didn't blow up on the Vengeance" I added "Spock took them out the torpedo's before he gave you them" I admitted.

"There alive" he said relief washed over his face before cold eyes hit me again. "Clearly your important to Kirk, I was going to kill you to send him a message but I think you'd be more useful alive for the time being" he told me.

"I'd hope so" I mumbled, the words slipping out before I could stop them as he marched me down the ally walking back the way I had came. He kept his head low as he pretty much dragged me across the road towards my house. So he knew were I lived, he must have been following Jim. He pushed me towards it without a word and I knew he would want me to open it so I grabbed the key from inside my pocket and opened the door quickly so he didn't get annoyed again. As soon as it was opened he pushed me through it I would have fell if he didn't have a tight grip of my upper arm. As soon as he'd locked the door behind us he spun me round to face him again. I was getting really sick of being manhandled.

"Phone now" he said holding out his hand. I reached into my pocket and pulled out as he snatched it off me. Well there went my chances of calling for help when I pretended to need the toilet. He obviously knew I would try it at some point. "Sit" he added. Getting annoyed that he was giving me order's in my own house I sat down on the sofa and crossed my arms keeping my mouth closed. I could see him using my phone, I couldn't tell what he was doing but I was probably better not knowing. "I'm impressed" he said as he walked around messing about with my phone "A woman who can actually keep quite"

"Well I'm disappointed" I snarled "That the punch I gave you didn't damage your face" I said looking at him, his face still prefect.

"It would have worked on a normal man" he admitted.

"You mean a human man" I mumbled. "I need to take these cloths off" I added. The looked at me his face blank but never replied "If I don't put some dry cloths on I'll get ill" I continued.

"And why should that bother me?"

"Fuck you, I'm getting dressed like it or not" I said standing up my temper getting the better of me. I stood up and marched towards my room but he caught me by the wrist and pushed me up against the wall.

"Don't ever speak to me like that again" he snarled placing his hand round my throat and putting pressure "Next time it will be the last thing you say" his grip tightening enough that I gasped for air.

"You wont kill me" I replied confidently grabbing his wrist to try ad spoke the pressure around my throat.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because you would have all ready" I told him. He let go of my wrist and took a step back allowing me to shut myself in my bedroom. Now what was I going to do, I had possible the most dangerous man in the universe in my living room and no way of getting out or telling anyone he was here. I didn't want to be a prisoner in my own home. I suck my hand under my pillow and pulled out my hand gun. I always slept with one for safety reasons. I wasn't stupid though, I knew shooting him wouldn't work. He was a superhuman and that meant he healed quickly. I didn't though. I looked down at the gun. Khan was going to continue to hurt and use me until he got want he wanted then he would probably kill me. If I died now it would slow his plans down maybe and I would rather take my own life than be killed by him. I gripped the gun, I had accidentally shot myself in the leg when I had first started handling a gun. I could do this, just a couple of minutes of pain and it would be over. Jim and Spock would stop him, they didn't need me around for that but they did need a reason to motivate them into hunting him down. That reason could be my death. I wasn't a coward I could do this. I walked over to the door and pulled it open. Khan paid no attention to me as I walked out my room. I was a gun for hire, this wasn't the first time I had to think about shooting myself. I would be the first time I was actually going to do it though.

"I thought you'd be longer" he admitted.

"I changed my mind" I told him calmly as he turned to look at me with the gun in my hand. A smirk appeared on his face as he looked at it.

"That wont stop me" he told me calmly.

"No but it will stop me, I'm not going to be your puppet" I told him placing the gun to my temple. "The only reason you want me alive is for information, if I'm dead you wont get it" I added. Khan eyes travelled to the gun at my head. He knew what I was saying was true.

"Go ahead pull the trigger but if you do know that I will find a member of Kirk's crew and torture them for information instead" I loosed my grip on the gun. If I died someone else would be in trouble, I lowered the gun. I had to take what ever Khan was going to through at me for Jim's crew. "Now give me the gun" he added holding out his hand. I walked over placing the gun in his hand. I fell to the floor as he used it to hit me across the face. Before I could do anything he pulled me up by my hair and dragged me over to the dining table. Pulling out a chair he placed me on it. "Sit and stay" he ordered me letting me go. My body was aching, I would be black and blue by morning if I lived that long. I watched him scan my kitchen and living room, he smiled when he saw a belt hanging over the back of the sofa. He walked towards it and grabbed it walking back over to me. I let my eyes close not wanting to feel what was coming next. Getting belted hurt. To my relief he took my hands and placed them at the back of the chair using the belt to secure my wrists. My eyes snapped open as he grabbed my chin and turned me to face him. "Now tell me how you know Kirk" if I didn't tell him he would clearly get violent.

"His mother adopted me" I admitted. He smirked at me.

"So he has a sister and would he die for you?" he asked coldly. I kept my mouth shut, yeah he would in a heart beat like I would him. "That's what I thought" he added. He stood up and walked towards the window. "You better not be lying when you say my crew are alive" he told me "After all I did watch the torpedoes explode"

"Spock knew you wouldn't keep your word, he had Dr McCoy remove your people from them before sending them to you" I told him before adding "Despite everything you've done my brother had done nothing but keep your people safe" he turned round to glare at me.

"And where are they now?" he hissed.

"I don't know" he was in my face quicker than I though possible.

"I think your lying to protect your bother" he said placing his finger under my chin to make me meet his eyes "Don't make me damage your face more than I all ready have, it would be a waste" he added.

"I don't know were your people are" I admitted. I saw him searching my eyes for the lie. "I'm not with Starfleet and if my brother knows he's never mentioned it" I informed him getting a little groggy. My head was beginning to hurt, the adrenaline was starting to wear off making the pain become more clear. The only part of me that was dry was my top and it took everything to stop myself from shivering.

"Your name"

"What?"

"Tell me your name" he growled at me. Why was that important to him? Unless he was going to call Jim and tell him he had me. The thought sent chills down my spine, if Khan made him come here Jim was a dead man.

"Annabel" I told him truthfully "Or Anna"

"Do you know what will happen if you don't do what I say Anna?" he said softly though the coldness was still there and hidden inside him so was his temper.

"You'll kill me" I said trying not to shake. Despite being in trouble all the time with people this was the first time I was scared. No one really knew what this man was capable off and I didn't want to be the one to find out.

"Not right away" he admitted "I'll hurt you until you beg for death and when you cant take it any more I'll bring someone you know here so you can watch them die before I kill you myself" his words made me tremble. "But only if you disobey me"

"And if I obey you?" I asked keeping my words strong though my soul had cracked a little.

"You'll have nothing to fear"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I could feel myself slipping in and out of consciousness, he must have hit me with the gun harder than I thought. I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting on the chair but my body was weakening, however the pain was numbing which was a good thing. I couldn't see Khan any more he was somewhere behind me. A few minutes ago he had been talking to someone on my phone or maybe it had been an couple of hours ago I wasn't sure, I couldn't see the clock from where I was sitting. My eyelids were heavy, I doubted I could keep them open long enough to look at the time anyway. I heard him walk behind me, his hand was warm as it touched my forehead. His touch was gentle for a minute I thought it was Jim. My front door opened and I opened my eyes long enough to see a man walk in, he was big built and soaking wet. Was it still raining?

"I brought the Blueprints of Starfleet's underground facility were they have the crew of the Enterprise" the man's voice said. It wasn't as intimidating as Khan's but it didn't sound friendly either.

"Excellent put them on the table" Khan replied. I heard the man walk past me as he placed the Blueprints on the table not far from where I was sitting.

"Pretty thing" the man commented "Where did you find her?"

"This is her house" Khan replied.

"Who is she?"

"Kirk's sister"

"Really" the man said touching my shoulder "having fun there little one" he said speaking in my ear "Your not looking to good, though I doubt it matters you'll be dead soon enough" he smiled placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Leave her" Khans voice hissed. "She is here to help me not for your entertainment" he shot at the man.

"Well I don't think she'll be much use to you either, she doesn't look to good she's burning up" the man replied seriously.

"I'm aware of that" Khan said coldly "Now go, lay low. I may need you again" I listen for the door closing which it did. Was I really burning up? Jim had said the same thing earlier before I had gotten into this mess. It was probably just a cold of some sorts it would pass in a couple of days, if it got the chance. I felt Khans hands remove the belt from my own. I did nothing, I had no energy to fight and if if did he would probably just tie me to the chair again. I felt his arm slide under my knees and the other one go around my back. I groaned in pain as his hand hit the place where the brick had dug into me when he had first pushed me into the wall. He picked me up easily as if I weighed no more than a feather. I found the energy to bring my hand up and grip onto the fabric of his shirt encase he dropped me. Pushing a door open he carried me into another room. I opened my eyes as he began to lower me onto the bed, half open I watched as he he left the room and then came back with a cloth. I let my eyes close again as I felt him dabbing the side of my face, was I bleeding? Leaving the cloth on my forehead I felt his hand touch the top of my leggings. I moved trying to kick in a panic.

"No" I mumbled just above a whisper.

"There wet, there coming off" he told me in a deadly tone not giving me any time to do anything he quickly pulled them down and dropped them on the floor. He pulled the covers up to cover my legs and then pulled them up higher so they sat just above my waist. I had to admit that it felt nice being out of the wet leggings and into a dry bed. As I drifted I felt Khans finger touch the side of my mouth.

I woke up in the morning to the sound of my alarm clock going of. Groaning I rolled over at switched it off and cuddled back down. My eyes snapped open though when I remembered that last night had not been a dream and that Khan was still somewhere in the flat unless he had left which wasn't likely because I would go and tell someone he was here. What he had done and said coming rushing back to me. He had said if I obeyed him I had nothing to fear. I sat up and got out of bed moving towards my mirror to look at the damage. My upper arms were bruised so was the side of my face which was also cut. My side of my lower lip was also cut. My throat was bruised the most though. I turned round and lifted my top to get a look at my back. The bruise on my lower back was almost back. Turning my neck was slightly soar but everything else was all right unless I put pressure on it. Khan would know this, if he was going to cause me pain today he would go for my weaknesses. He was capable of being gentle though, I had felt that last night. I rubbed my throat it felt awful dry but it had been a while since I had drank anything. Stripping out yesterdays underwear and top I quickly slipped some knew ones on. I put on a pair of pyjamas shorts and a black vest top. If I was going to be stuck in the house I might as well be comfortable, I doubted it would matter much to Khan what I wore. I touched the handle to my door and took a deep breath. As soon as I stepped out of here I would be with Khan again, ready for day two of pain. I opened the door and walked out. Khan was at the kitchen table going over the Blueprints, he looked up as I walked towards him. He looked at what I was wearing before turning is back on me. I walked past him and walked over the the fridge and took out a bottle of chilled water. It soothed my throat as I drank half the bottle. Putting it back and shutting the fridge and turned to look at khan. He looked at me again his eyes resting on the bruising on my throat.

"Eat, you must be hungry" he told me. Not wanting to make him angry I turned around and opened the top cupboard and pulled out a packet of crisps. I turned round almost jumping out of my skin. Khan had got up and was now standing right in front of me, I hadn't even heard him. He took the packet out of my hand and put it on the work top. "A proper breakfast" he said opening one of the top cupboards and pulling out a box of cereal. I stood back watching him as he grabbed a washed bowl from beside the sink before pulling milk out the fridge. Milk? I didn't have any milk last time I checked.

"Milk?" I said quietly not believing it.

"I had someone get some last night when I noticed you had none" my eyes travelled to the table were a half empty cup of tea sat. he drank tea.

"Same man that was hear last night" I asked forgetting the bit about keeping my mouth shut as I checked the sugar and tea container which were both full.

"I wasn't aware you were conscious when he arrived" his voice said seriously. Yeah, no thank to you I wanted to say but I kept my moth shut. He poured the milk into the bowl placed a spoon in it and sat it on the table "Sit" he told me. I took a seat at the table and took the spoon playing with the corn flakes in my bowl. "Eat"

"I'd rather not have anything in my stomach if your going to hit me" I admitted not wanting to throw it all up. Things never tasted as goon on the way back up as they did on the way down.

"Obey me and I'll have no reason to hit you" he told me without looking up from the blueprints.

"I wont obey everything" I mumbled. I knew he had heard me but chose to ignore it.

"surely eating is one order you can obey?" he questioned. Without looking at him I began to eat my breakfast that Khan had made me, the thought made me smile. It didn't go unnoticed my Khan. He gave me questioning look. "Your the first guy to make me breakfast" I explained.

"Your boyfriend has never done this for you?" he asked eyes back on his work.

"never really had one, mostly pick up guys when I've had one to many drinks" I admitted quietly.

"not wise"

"guess not" I agreed. "What about you?" I asked him not really knowing if would get any personal information out of him.

"What bout me?"

"Girlfriend? Wife? Children?" I asked him, maybe that why he wanted his crew back so badly. He stopped what he was doing to look at me, his bright blue eyes had gone cold again. Maybe it hadn't been the best thing to ask him.

"Augments are genetically engineered, the woman are infertile" he informed me.

"that's no reason not to have a wife or girlfriend" I told him.

"The Woman of my crew had all ready paired up with male members of my crew, I was there Captain they would never bother me like that" he admitted.

"What about someone outside your crew, do you crew have partners from different places?" I asked him surprised that he was being so open and honest with me.

"We are proud to be Augments, no one would go with someone lesser than us. We're superior" he replied locking eyes with me.

"At what?"

"Everything" I looked away from him and stood up dropping my empty bowl in the sink. It annoyed me how he looked down at everyone because he thought he was better. I mean he knew that he was but just because he was didn't mean he had to act it. I looked at my phone as it began to ring, I recognised the ring tone it was Jim. Khan picked it up and smirked walking over to me he placed it in my hand. "Go ahead talk to him, tell him where I am and we'll see how long it takes until your entire body is black and blue" glaring at him I answered it putting it on loud speaker so Khan new what we were both saying.

"Hay Anna, You feeling any better?" he asked seriously.

"A bit" I told him.

"Good, Look don't get mad at me ok" he said "But I got a little drunk last night and might have let it slip to Sulu that you like him" he laughed.

"Jim" I growled "When I get my hands on you, you'll be in serious trouble" I informed him "Plus we both agreed he wouldn't be able to keep up with my temper"

"I was more worried about you bruising him in the bedroom I've been hearing things little sis" I tried to ignore Khan who's eyes where on me.

"Who and what I do in my bedroom in none of your business, bye Jim" I added hanging up the phone and slamming it down on top of the worktop. Usually I wouldn't be so angry but now Khan new I liked Sulu and he would probably use it against me at some point. I turned to look at Khan holding out my phone, he took it from me.

"So, the man you want so much wouldn't be able to keep up with your temper. Maybe he just needs a bit more control over you" he smirked. I glared at him, he would know all about control I was guessing he had never taken an order in his life.

"you wouldn't find it so funny if you where the one being ordered about, I'm guessing you've never followed orders in your life" I snapped.

"Your wrong, I followed the ordered of Admiral Marcus for months to keep my people safe, I know exactly what it was like" he snapped back at me "And believe me no one will every order me about again"

"If you know what its like then why the hell do you continue to order people around, I'm not your slave" I hissed. He was in front of me in seconds his hand shot out ready to grab my throat but with a frustrate growl he lowered his hand. "Go ahead, mark me again" I shot at him my temper flaring "Or maybe you need me to make you mad" I hissed bringing my hand up and slapping him hard on the face. I know I had pushed it so it was no surprise that he grabbed my hand and twisted my wrist before I could pull it back.

"You better think very carefully about what you do and say next" he said controlling his voice. He was right any more outburst or hitting him was going to end badly for me. We both knew no matter what I did I was no match for a man like Khan. This was the second time I had hit him in the face, I was lucky to still be alive. I closed my eyes and took a steady breath. "That's better" he told me. I was that frustrated I felt like crying, which wasn't like me. Though this was the first time I had a mad man control me in my own house.

"If your going to kill me then please just do it, I cant take much more of this" I told him opening my eyes to meet his icy blue ones.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

I couldn't read his face but he was close enough that I could feel his breath on my face. It sent shivers down my spine and it wasn't fear, it was something else. Something I didn't want to admit to him out loud. Being this close was making me both nervous and excited. I took a steady breath as he swallowed my words. I knew he could be gentle I remembered his gentle touch last night and today he hadn't bruised me, not yet anyway. I brought my hand up touching the side of his face I had slapped. He let me touch him as I traced my fingers along his cheek.

"Sorry I hit you" I mumbled dropping my hand away from his face that was still pale and unmarked. "Your still a bad man but I'm still sorry" I added. Despite everything he had done I still felt bad about hitting him. It seemed like his whole life had been one giant disaster it was no surprise the guy was so angry and mistrusting. Maybe being nice to him was the first step, I doubted anyone had been nice to him but his crew. Becoming uncomfortable with him looking at me I looked down.

"Do you like bad men Anna?" he asked me seriously into my ear making my shiver but not with fear. I bit my lip as he looked at my face and smirked. I did like bad men but Khan wasn't bad Jim said he was evil. He lifted my chin so I met his yes "Admit it" he said to me.

"Yes but they usually like me back" I replied trying to move away from him but he placed his hands at either side of me to trap me against the until.

"Your still here" he told me.

"That doesn't mean you like me" I said trying to keep the anger out my voice. He was being evil, teasing me like this. His body pressed against mine trapping me there. I couldn't move away and I couldn't touch him. He was using his perfect body to his advantage and it wasn't fair. He moved a few stray hairs away from my face running his hands through the coal like strands. Without warning he picked me up placing me on the counter to we we're level with each other. Part of me didn't like were this was going but the other part was curious and wanted to know more. I felt his hand touch the bare skin on my leg. I was about to move away when my door opened. I turned to face the door, Khan never took his eyes away from me. It was the same man from last night.

"I have what you asked for" the man said walking over.

"Good" Khan replied tuning away from me. I let out a breath and didn't even know I had been holding. The man looked at me and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Well, you look a lot better today I thought when I came back you'd be in a bigger mess" he admitted in a tone that made me believe he was hoping it was true.

"Keep annoy me and you'll be nothing but a blood clot on the floor" I replied sharply "I may not win against him" I said nodding towards Khan "But I will against you" I said confidently.

"Oh someone defensive, did I disturb something you wanted" he smirked. I glared at him, maybe. "Should I knock next time" he added. I jumped off the counter and walked towards the man with a smile on my face. As soon as I was close enough I tackled him to the floor. Neither of them where expecting it.

"I might have to put up with his shit but I'm not putting up with yours" I growled punching him in the face. The man punched me back knocking me off him as he scrabbled up and jumped on my pinning me to the floor.

"You'll regret that bitch" he hissed at me raising his first. The punch never came as Khan grabbed him by the back of the jacket and pulled him off throwing him to the floor. He turned to the man and picked him up by the neck.

"When your in this house you leave her be, you don't touch her" he hissed at him.

"So its ok for you to have your fun with her but I'm not aloud" the man moaned.

"Least Khans nice looking" I snapped the words slipping out my mouth before I could stop them. I pulled myself up of the floor and looked at Khan "I'm going to wash my hair" I told him, it was still messy from the rain the other night. He nodded his head without speaking and I walked over to the bathroom and shut the door. As I leaned against the door I heard the man speaking

"seems like you have an admire, she's not that bad looking its no surprise you want her all to yourself" he said to Khan.

"You want her?" Khan questioned.

"Hell yes any man would want her" the man replied "I bet some of your crew would even want her"

"If my crew wanted her they would have to ask there Captain if there aloud her first, I'm in charge" Khan told the man. I walked away from the door and turned on the shower hose blocking out there voices. I didn't want to here any more. It didn't take long to wash my hair but it took a good half hour to dry it with the towel since my hair dryer was in my bedroom and I didn't want to leave to go get it. I sat down on the floor with my back up against the bath. At least in here there was no one watching me. I let my eyes close and took a few steady breaths the peace and quite felt good but it didn't last. I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting for but a knock on the door snapped my eyes open.

"What?"

"You've been in there an hour, get out" Khan told me.

"Is that man gone?" I asked him.

"Yes" I got to my feet and walked over to the door pulling it open, it hadn't been locked. Khan could have just opened it. Perhaps he wanted to make sure I wasn't stripped down and in the shower. Khan stood there blocking my way out. "I need a shower" he admitted.

"Then go" I told him seriously.

"You'll run off, I have to tie you to the chair again" he told me seriously. I wasn't in the mood for arguing. I'd still have some quite time being tied to the chair at least he wouldn't be in the room.

"Fine" I said walking past him towards the table. I picked up the belt and sat on the chair handing it to him. He gave me a confused look probably believing he would have to drag me here kicking and screaming. I placed my hands around the back of the chair "Ready" I told him.

"Why are you making this easy?" he asked seriously.

"Cause I'm tired of fighting you" I admitted and because I had no intention of leaving yet. Every minute I spend with him I was seeing more. Seeing his gentle side and finding out more about him. I wanted to stay with him and convince him not to kill everyone from the Enterprise and that meant being nice to him so he trusted me. There was a good side to him I just needed to find out how to bring it out.

"You can get out the belt" he said looking at me. Yeah I could now that I had a clear head but I wasn't planning to. "Do you think I'm stupid?" he asked "once I'm out of sight you'll let yourself go and disappear"

"No I wont, all my stuffs here. This is my home I'm not leaving it" I told him seriously. He looked at me a couple of minutes before speaking.

"I wont tie you up" he told me "But know that if you do run away I will kill everyone on this street before coming after you" he threatened. I nodded my head as he handed the belt back to me. I took it off him and placed it back on the table. Now if I didn't run away perhaps he would trust me more. I walked over the sofa and sat down putting on a film before getting comfy. I heard him shut the bathroom door. I turned to look at the kitchen, he had left all the work he had been planning on the table. If I looked I'd know what he was up to but if he knew I had looked we'd be right back at the start. I needed his trust. I turned away to watch the film. I turned round as my door opened, I seriously needed to start locking it. I prepared myself for Khan's friend as I stood up only to sit back down at Ryan walked In, drunk. What the hell was he doing here? We had broken up over a month ago.

"Anna baby I wanted to see you" he smiled at me. I never returned the smile, he had made my life hell the three weeks we had dated, he was a bad drunk and he was always drunk. He had blond hair and pretty blue eyes. He looked like and angel but acted like the devil.

"I don't want anything to do with you, get out" I shouted pointing at the door. I heard the shower turn off remembering Khan was in the next room. Ryan heard it to.

"Someone here?" he asked me "Still sleeping around? New boyfriend?" he asked walking towards the bathroom I quickly ran in front of him and blocked the bathroom door.

"What if I have, its got nothing to do with you. He's in the shower leave him alone" Ryan looked at me closely seeing all the bruises, he smirked.

"Finally met a guy that will hit you back when you hit him" he smiled "Maybe I should meet him so I can shake his hand" don't raise to the bait, he's looking for trouble I told myself. If he recognised Khan we would all be in trouble. Khan wouldn't hesitate the kill him to silence him and as much as I didn't like him I wasn't a fan of him dying either.

"Go Ryan before he throws you out or worse" I warned him but he ignored me grabbing my bruised arm and dragging me towards the sofa. Before we got there though the bathroom door opened. I didn't bother looking I knew it it was Ryan looked though.

"She said leave" Khan's voice said dripping with anger "Are you deaf or just stupid?" he added walking towards us. Jesus Christ he was topless it was rude to stare but I couldn't help it. He really was perfect. Ryan looked at him, I could tell by the stupid look on his face that he didn't recognised him, thank god. Not liking what he was seeing Ryan realised my arm and headed to the door.

"I know you Anna you go through guys like money" he told me "He wont be here to protect you for ever" he added slamming the door shut. I rubbed my arm, the pain was all ready gone but that wasn't the point. I know I had a temper and when pushed I lashed out but that didn't mean they had to lash out back or did it?

"You told him I was your boyfriend" Khan commented as I walked past him trying not to look at his upper body.

"What else was I supposed to call you, Murder? Fugitive?" I asked "your lucky he's so stupid he doesn't recognise who you are"

"It wouldn't matter if he had, he's of no importance to anyone he would be easily taking care off" Khan told me as I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. I watched the glass shake in my hand. How dare he walk in here and order me around like he owned me. Khan came up behind me and took the class out my hand and placed it on the worktop before I dropped it. I tired to move away but he boxed me in again. I placed my hands on his bare chest and pushed him but he never moved. I could feel the water works starting, the last two days had been hell and I needed to cry to get my frustration out. I wouldn't cry in front off him though, he would see me as weak and despite being weak compared to him I couldn't wound my own pride.

"Cant you just leave me alone for a couple of hours?" I asked him quietly.

"No"

"Why not?" I questioned.

"Because you fascinate me" He admitted tilting my chin so I looked into his eyes. He was a good eight inches taller then me but most people where taller than me. I could see him looking at my watery eyes, they where no doubt red. He wiped a tear that dared to escape my face "Little Anna, so brave and free willed" he whispered to me his voice making me shiver. His face lowered towards mine.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure yet" he replied.


End file.
